She's A Pirate
by BlueSparx
Summary: Jack has a surprise for Will and Elizabeth, but one which forces Will to make the biggest decision of his life...First fanfic so be nice! WE pairing R&R!
1. Nervous

Author's Note: Hey Everyone. This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Summary: Jack has a surprise for Will and Elizabeth, but one that forces Will to make the biggest decision of his life... (A.N Alright ignore that and just read the story!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl or anyone who featured in the original film. I do, however, own Marie and any other person that wasn't in the film.  
  
'She's a Pirate'  
  
It was a perfect night out at sea. A warm breeze filled the air, the stars were twinkling and the sea was calm. The perfect conditions for sailing.  
  
But aboard the Black Pearl, Marie was nervous.  
  
Why was she doing this? She could of stayed at home, safe and happy. No. Who was she kidding? She had no place to call home, she wasn't safe and definitely wasn't happy. But this maybe her chance to become happy. And she had to find Him. He was the only one left.  
  
Marie heard something move and looked behind her, the grip on her sword tightening.  
  
"Whoa! Steady on Marie! Only me. Why ent you in bed"  
  
Marie let out a sigh of relief. "I can't sleep Jack. Questions just keep... appearing in my head. What if he doesn't recognise me? What if he doesn't like me? What if..."  
  
"What if?" Jack interrupted. "Ye can't live life like tha' can ye?"  
  
Marie smiled- slightly  
  
"Of course 'e'll like ye. And if 'e don't there's always room aboard the Pearl for ye."  
  
She smiled again-well, grinned this time.  
  
"Thanks Jack" She said and hugged him  
  
Jack, who wasn't expecting this, staggered back and hesitated a little before putting his arm around her and patting her back, the bright lights of Port Royal glowing in the distance.  
  
He'd have to stop doing this. He was going too soft.  
  
Author's note: Well, I tried. Hope you liked it. Please review and come back for the next chapter soon!  
  
Katy 


	2. First Meeting

Author's note: YEY! 2 reviews. I didn't expect any. Thanx guys. Hopefully some things will be explained in this chapter but if not they will be in the next. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Will woke up slowly. He turned over to look at Elizabeth and smiled. She looked beautiful when she slept. She always looked beautiful of course but when she slept she looked so peaceful and carefree.  
  
Will kissed her gently, got out of bed and walked over to the balcony. He breathed in deep the sweet scent of the sea first thing in the morning.  
  
His life was perfect. He now had his own smithy, had his own house that he shared with the love of his life. Will and Elizabeth were now happily married and Will couldn't be more contempt.  
  
Until Captain Jack Sparrow walked through the door.  
  
"Jack!" Will cried. "What... how... what...!"  
  
"Oh nice to see you too, mate!" Jack interrupted  
  
Will laughed. "I'm sorry Jack. You were the last person I expected. What are you doing here?"  
  
Jack looked around the room. "Where's your bonnie lass?" He whispered.  
  
"Upstairs sleeping," replied Will puzzled. "Why?"  
  
Jack smiled deviously.  
  
"I got a surprise for ya."  
  
A 15-year-old girl walked through the door. She had dark hair, brown eyes and looked nervous. Something about her seemed familiar to Will... but he couldn't think what.  
  
Will heard footsteps on the staircase. It was Elizabeth. The girls eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Jack! Oh it's wonderful to see you again." She said as she descended the staircase. "Who's your friend Jack?" She said, spotting the girl.  
  
"This is Marie...Turner" Jack replied. The girl turned to Will, who was shocked at the coincidence... or was it? She did seem familiar. And then Will remembed something...something he should have never forgotten.  
  
"Hello ...brother."  
  
A.N: Cliffhanger! Sorry this was short. The next chapter will be longer. Everything will be cleared up then. So please read and review and come back for chapter 3...! 


	3. Remebering The Past

A.N: Yay! Another chapter. Thanx to all my lovely reviewers. Glad you enjoy it. And now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Elizabeth's mouth was slightly open. Will had a sister! Why hadn't she told him?  
  
All this time she was looking from Marie to Will and then back again. Marie looked a nervous wreck, fidgeting with her fingers, not knowing where to look. Will, however was just staring at Marie, an odd expression on his face.  
  
Jack broke the silence. "Well...so, um Elizabeth could I..." But he was cut off when Will ran up the staircase, into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Will was so ashamed with himself. How could he forget? This was his sister, his family.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Will," came Elizabeth's calm, soothing voice. He couldn't refuse that.  
  
"Come in," He said, quietly.  
  
Elizabeth only had to look into his eyes to see he was hurt and angry with himself. She walked over and hugged him. "Can you tell me about it Will? I understand if you can't." Will tried to stop the tears. She could always make him feel better, just by her touch or her voice.  
  
"How could I have forgotten, Liz? She's my sister."  
  
"So it is true?" "Yes," replied Will. "When I was young, my parents had another child. My baby sister. I loved her so much. . But when she was only seven weeks old, my mother and father realised that we didn't have enough money to support her the way she deserved. We had to give her away to someone who could. When the time came to say goodbye, I promised I'd find her. I broke my promise, Liz. Now she's come to throw it back in my face."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him. "No," she said. "She's come to find the brother that loved her. To make sure he still loves her. Because she loves him. Just like me."  
  
Will smiled and kissed her gently. They held each other for a few minutes.  
  
"Well," Will said. "We'd better go and work this out."  
  
"He ain't said anything yet Marie. Give the lad a chance!"  
  
Jack was trying (and failing) to calm down Marie, who was pacing up and down the hall.  
  
"He doesn't have to say anything Jack. I can see it in his face. He hates me." She stopped and looked down to the floor.  
  
Jack grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look. Let's go back to the Pearl, have a few drinks to calm ya down and then come back tomorrow, savvy?" It was Jack who really needed the drink. He hated all this complicated, emotional stuff. This was the last time he'd reunite families.  
  
But then Will and Elizabeth came down again. There was and awkward silence as Will and Marie looked at each other. Elizabeth could sense some sort of link between them. A connection.  
  
A connection only a brother and sister could have. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Will and Marie sensed this too and both grinned. Marie ran into Will's arms and hugged him tight. All of Will's anger and Marie's nervousness had gone. They were both so happy to be back together, reunited again.  
  
"Hello baby sister," whispered Will.  
  
For the first time in five years, Marie Turner shed a tear.  
  
A.N: Ahhhh. Isn't the sweet? Don't worry action lovers. There should be some in the next chapter. When Marie met Jack and some strange information. Hope you come back again. Oh and please review! 


	4. The Dress

A.N: O.K so I've changed what I thought I was going to do in this chapter. I needed this one so you can understand some things later on.  
  
Thanx to all my lovely reviewers. You really encourage me to write more. And now let's go on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
It had only taken Marie three days to become familiar with Port Royal. She now knew the town like the back of her hand. Marie also did have a good sense of direction. She loved the life of this busy port. The hustle of a new ship arriving, the smells of fresh bread from the bakery and the ringing sound of Will's hammer.  
  
He was also used to the fact of having a sister. Marie would come to his shop some days and watch intently as he shaped the metal.  
  
But not many people knew about the arrival of the third Turner in Port Royal. The Governor only found out a few days ago and tonight he was going to meet Marie over dinner.  
  
Elizabeth had taken her new sister-in-law out shopping to buy a dress for tonight. This was the one part of Port Royal Marie had stayed away from. The shops. Particularly the ones with dresses. Elizabeth laughed at Marie's turned up nose while looking in the front window.  
  
"Come on," she said, smiling deviously. "I'm going to get you a dress, if you like it or not!"  
  
Will and Jack stayed at home while the girls were out. Jack had to. Even though, the Commodore was still on the seas looking for him, the guards would recognise his face. He'd sneak back to the Pearl at night, but didn't mind staying in the Turner household too much. Who was he to complain at free rum?  
  
"I'll tell ye mate," said Jack, staggering through the room with a half empty bottle in his hand. "They'll come back empty-handed. She ent one for this life." Jack gestured round the room with his empty hand. "A damm good sail, that sister of your. Know's 'er way round a ship. Pirate blood, 'hats what it is mate." Jack stopped fell back (luckily) into a chair.  
  
Will smiled at his friends drunken antics. "Yes Jack. But you know what Elizabeth's like. I'll be very surprised if they don't come back with something Marie to wear."  
  
Two hours and ten dresses later, Elizabeth emerged from the shop victorious.  
  
"Alright Lizzie, no need to look so smug," said Marie sarcastically.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Marie, smiling. "I'm not looking smug. Besides you look lovely in a dress.  
  
Elizabeth turned back to continue walking when Marie noticed something shimmer in the sunlight. It was a beautiful necklace with an intricate weaving pattern that stopped suddenly on one side.  
  
"Where did you get that?" said Marie, pointing at the necklace.  
  
Elizabeth was a bit puzzled by this question but answered anyway.  
  
"It was my mothers. It's one of the only things I have left to remind me of her."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
Elizabeth, who thought nothing more of it, carried on walking but Marie was deep in thought.  
  
"Jack," said Will, gazing at him intently. "Where did you meet my sister?"  
  
"In Tortuga of course. She'd over 'eard me talking to Anamaria about ye and begged me to take 'er to Port Royal. Really stubborn, she was."  
  
"Oh. What was she doing there?"  
  
"Dunno, mate," answered Jack. "Never thought of asking 'er that."  
  
Will rolled his eyes just Elizabeth and Marie walked through the door, laden with bags. He grinned  
  
"Looks like you won then Liz! All ready for tonight Marie?"  
  
"I think so Will. Not long now."  
  
But the crew of The Legend had other ideas.  
  
A.N: Hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I thought I'd get some bits out now so the next chapter can be action-packed. I've nearly finished it and I've got a day off tomorrow so it should be posted then. Plz review and come back soon! 


	5. Attacks

A.N. Hey Guys! I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting but I've been really busy. Again, thanx to my great reviewers and here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

"You look lovely," said Elizabeth, studying Marie in her new dress. It was a light purple and suited the girl perfectly.

Marie, however, was not impressed. "Too bad the wretched thing is so bloody uncomfortable, even without a corset!"

Elizabeth laughed, even though she was a bit anxious. Marie was a wonderful girl and she and Elizabeth got on extremely well. But Marie's whole manner was that of a pirate and Elizabeth was hoping her father wouldn't notice. Marie and Will had invented a story as to how they met and, although she hated lying to her father, Elizabeth was hoping it was convincing enough.

The door opened. It was Will. He was dressed in his best He smiled at Marie. "You look beautiful." Marie smiled.

"I think I may have some competition," teased Elizabeth. Will wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Never," said Will, kissing her.

Marie, who was by now used to Will and Elizabeth's signs of affections, still rolled her eyes, but smiled at them. She was so glad her brother was happy.

Elizabeth broke the kiss. "I need to get ready. Why don't you two go down and see Jack? I'll see you down there."

Will kissed her forehead and watched her go. Marie smirked at him. "What?" he said, smiling sheepishly.

Marie shook her head and followed Will out of the room. They had just got to the bottom of the stairs (Marie was finding walking in heels hard, let alone the complication of stairs), when Jack burst through the door.

"Will!" cried Jack panting. "Come quick. The Pearl's just been attacked!"

"But I thought you said you hid it," said Will, puzzled. "So that Norrington wouldn't find it."

"I did," cried Jack. "But someone obviously 'as!"

Will followed Jack out the door, grabbing his sword on the way.

"Can I come?" cried Marie after them. Being on a pirate ship taught you a lot of things, including how to wield a sword.

"No," replied Will. "Stay here."

Marie watched them until they where out of sight, furious at being left behind.

* * *

Jack and Will had only been gone a few minutes when Marie heard the sound of shattering glass and a scream. It was Elizabeth.

Marie ran up the stairs as fast as she could in a dress and heels. But she tripped and someone grabbed her leg. She turned around to see the smiling face of a man she knew. He had very few teeth and was definitely a pirate. But not one from Jack's crew...

"Nice to see ya 'gain, Marie," he snarled. "Ain't you lookin' lovely?

Marie kicked him with her free leg and the man let her go. She scrambled up. She had kicked the man harder than she thought as he was now at the bottom of the staircase. But he was soon up again, taking the steps two at a time and branding a sword. She looked for something, anything she could use against him. She spotted a vase on a nearby table and threw it down the staircase towards the man. It knocked him on the head, which gave Marie just enough time to run down the corridor to Elizabeth's room. Expecting the worst, Marie burst through the door...

* * *

Will burst through the door, closely followed by Jack. There was no sign of Marie or Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! Marie!"

"Will!" cried Marie, running down the stairs, shoes in hand. "Jack!"

"We saw the broken window," said Jack. "Wha' 'appened?"

"It's Elizabeth," panted Marie. "She's gone!"

Hope you enjoyed it! Please PLEASE review!

Katy


	6. Marie's Story

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it again…! I do know Marie, however and the crew of The Legend.

A.N Sorry about the wait again guys. It's been manic! Exams, coursework, rehersals, the lot all at once.Anyway here's the next chapter…

"NO!" cried Will, as he ran up the stairs. Marie and Jack followed. He burst into Elizabeth's room and realised she was gone. He collapsed onto the bed. Elizabeth was gone. And there was nothing he could do about it. Why didn't he save her?

Marie, however, had other ideas. Marie was already dressed into her clothes, her face stern and determined. She would NOT let THEM get away with it. She would not let them hurt her brother or her sister-in-law. She was the only who could stop them.

Jack was also planning a rescue. "Quick, Will. There's no time to sit there feeling sorry for yourself. We'll 'ave to get after 'em!"

"There's no point being quick." Marie and appeared in the doorway. Jack noticed she looked exactly the same as when he first met her. Strong and stubborn. "They'll have got away by now. And you don't know where they are going. But I do."

"What do you mean, Marie?" Will had stood up and was staring intently at Marie. Jack was right. He had to find his Elizabeth. "How do you know this?"

"I know because I was once on it."

"What!"

"I'll explain when we get there. We have to get to the Pearl. I know where they are heading."

* * *

Elizabeth was shoved in the brig. She was so scared. She noticed Marie wasn't there and was glad they hadn't managed to get her. 

A disgusting man with filthy clothes was outside Elizabeth's cell. He shoved his hand through the bars. Elizabeth staggered back. "Alright, missy. 'And it over"

"H…hand w…what over?" Elizabeth replied terrified.

"That pretty thing 'round your neck!" The man pointed to her chest.

She covered the necklace with her hand. "N…no. It was mothers. You…you can't have it."

"Oh I can missy. Either you give that to me or I take from you."

She slowly fumbled with the clasp and gave him the necklace with shivering hands.

"There's a good girly." He grinned at Elizabeth and went up the stairs to the deck, staring at her all the way.

Elizabeth breathed in deeply, urging herself not to cry. But she couldn't. She slid down the wall and cried herself to sleep, wishing this were all just a dream.

* * *

"Where the is that blasted map?" Marie had knocked the contents of Jack's quarters all over the floor during her search. Will and Jack burst through after hearing her shouts. Will grabbed her shoulders. 

"Marie, stop. Just calm down and tell us wants going. It's the best way to help Elizabeth"

Will brought her back to reality. His voice cracked slightly as he mentioned Elizabeth. Marie stopped, closed her eyes and sighed. Will was right. This wasn't going to help Elizabeth.

"Please. Just tell us what you know."

Maire sat down in a chair. She signed deeply again and began her story.

"When I was about 14, my mother… well, the person I thought was my mother, died. She left me a note explaining all about my real family, about you, Will. The note said that my real mother was dead too but I had to find you, Will. I wanted to know all about my real family." Marie trailed off. Will gently touched her on the shoulder he knew all about wanting to know who you are.

Marie started again, assured that Will understood. "I found out that you had gone to the Caribbean so I tried to find a ship that would take me there too. No one would until I met Captain Furona."

Jack's eyes wided in shock. "Furona! Thomas Furnoa! Marie, he's a dangerous, evil…"

"I know that now Jack! But I didn't at the time. Remember I was just desperate to find Will. I told him my name; my real name and he agreed to take me with him. I shouldn't have been so stupid. Anyway, one night I over heard him talking about where we were really going to the other crewmembers."

* * *

"We should be there in the two days time Cap'ain. Tortuga's just ahead" 

"Good," said Captain Furona. He was a tall, darkman who looked more like a member of the British Navy than a pirate. He wore clean clothes and spoke like a gentleman. If you looked closely, however, some smallthings did give him away. His eyes were yellow and his hands were rough. And there was also the small matter of the letter 'P' branded onto his arm.

Another man started to speak. "The quicker we get to that treasure, the quicker we can spend it."

Treasure? The captain never mentioned anything about treasure. A 14-year-old Marie Turner was hidden in the shadows, listening to every word that was being said.

"Patience. First we have a little ritual to perform. And Miss Turner will be the main event."

Marie frowned. What did he mean?

"Once the girl is dead, then you can spend your treasure on what ever you like. We'll stop in Tortuga tonight. I think we should have a little…celebration." Furona grinned.

* * *

"They told me to stay on the ship but as if I was after I heard that. And then I met you Jack. By the time they realised I had gone, I was already with you." Marie looked at Will. He just stared blankly at her. "Will they…" he swallowed. "Will they…kill Elizabeth?" 

"I'm not sure, Will," Marie said quietly. "I don't know why they needed to kill me. But I know why they needed her. That necklace she wears, the one from her mother. It's a key. A key to the door of the treasure theyare looking for. But they won't be able to use it."

"Why not?"

"Because I have the other half." Marie produced a necklace. It was exactly the mirror image of Elizabeth's.

"So where do we need to 'ead for Marie?"

"Where's your map, Jack?"

"Here." He fumbled with a key and opened a drawer. He found the map and laid it out on his desk. Marie studied the map carefully.

"There. That's where we need to go. La Isla de Oro Perdido."

A.N Well guys what do you think. I'm not too sure of this chapter. Please review because they definitely encourage me to write more. And please tell me if you have any suggestions about how I can improve this chapter. I'll greatly appreciate it. Oh, and if my Spanish is wrong, please tell me that too. Hehe!

Bye for now!

Katy


	7. Numb

A.N I'm sooooooo sorry again. I promise the next chapter will be up some time this week. This chapter is very angst.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

It was so quiet, so cold, so dark. The ship rocked continuously, even though the sea was calm. Water covered the floor of the tiny brig. The only sound was the soft creaking of the hull, and the breaking of the surf onto it. The sound was deafening compared to the silence, especially to Elizabeth's ears. 

She didn't know how long she had been on the boat. Days, weeks, months- it didn't matter. Every hour seemed like a lifetime in the darkness. Her captures brought her food and water every now and then, which she didn't touch. And as they did, they tormented her, teased her. But she refused to let them see her cry. After all, that was what they wanted. To break her. But it was too late. That had already been done. After a while, they soon gave up, leaving her only to her thought, each one more horrifying than the next.

In fact, disturbingly, she had found she had given up crying after _then_. Even out of their eyesight, she refused to shed a tear. She just felt numb. She had no feelings, no reactions to anything around her. She just sat perfectly still, knees tucked into her chest, in one corner of her cell.

During her first night, Elizabeth had tried to plan an escape. Many different theories came into her head, each one crazier and more dangerous than the previous. Soon, she realised this was impossible; what could she do against a whole crew full of pirates?

So, she had taken to pacing the cell, feeling sick with worry over Will and Marie. She had no idea what had happened to them. Were they hurt? Or worse? But these thoughts just led to anger. Why was she always caught? Why was she always so helpless to do anything for the people she cared for?

"WHY!" she cried, slamming her fist on the bars of the cell. Just to see a man staring at her, a smirk on his face. He spoke with a posh, English accent she didn't expect to hear from the mouth of a pirate. It was dangerously soft.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth, do you know how beautiful you look when you get angry?"

Elizabeth didn't move. She just stared at him, with what she hoped was a threatening look. His smile just grew wider.

"Forgive me, Miss. I haven't introduced myself." He spoke with the air of a gentleman. "My name is Thomas Furnoa, Captain of _The Legend_."

He took her hand and bent down to kiss, but she pulled away, backing against the wall. Her hand instinctively went up to fiddle with her mother's necklace but not only did she remember it wasn't there, but the captain was staring at her. Her hand shot down again; she would not look weak in front of him.

He spoke again, his voiced laced with sarcasm "Oh now, Miss. I was only being polite."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak. She willed her voice to be strong but it wouldn't listen. It shook as she spoke. "W…What do you want with me?"

Furnoa started to walk up and down outside the cell. "Well, my dear, it appeared you had something I wanted." He held up the necklace. "I couldn't just rip it from you without damaging that beautiful little neck of yours. So you had to come."

Her eyes filled with disgust. His smile grew into a grin, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

"So, why didn't you just let me go when you had it?"

"Why, my dear, you are not as smart as you look. I would have thought the answer to that question was obvious. If I had let you go, you would have gone running off to that insufferable man, Jack Sparrow." Furnoa waited for her reaction before he continued. Nothing much. Just a little flicker of recognition and slight shock in her eyes. But it quickly disappeared to be replaced by anger again.

"And you would have probably told that little blacksmith of yours too, Mr Turner." This got a slighter better reaction. She gasped and her eyes became wide. She was no doubt wondering what connection he had to her beloved Will.

Furnoa continued. "And, seeing how much he adores you, he probably would have gone all the way around the world with Sparrow, just to get it back. I would hate to give him that misfortune." He stopped pacing right in front of her. He knew the story was ridiculous but that didn't matter; the only thing that matter was his knowledge of the people in it.

Elizabeth tried to remain calm. But her mind was racing. How did Will know this man? And Jack? He had never mentioned Furnoa before?

She did, however managed to keep on a brave face. "Well, it didn't work, did it?" He stayed perfectly still. She swallowed. "Will and Jack will be looking for me right now."

Again, Furnoa's smile grew into a grin. She started to doubt herself. Would they be looking for her?

"Oh, my dear, I seriously doubt that."

Elizabeth blinked.

"In fact, it would be highly impossible."

Her heart raced. Oh, God no…

"Will Turner and Jack Sparrow are dead."

She staggered back, until the wall stopped her going any further. Her eyes glazed over and she slid down the wall. No. No, it wasn't true.

But then he chucked some bloodstained material from Marie's torn dress into the cell.

She slowly picked it up. She put it to her face and sobbed violently into it.

And although she didn't see it, a look of triumph passed over Thomas Furnoa's face as he left.

Elizabeth closed her eyes against the memory. She hadn't moved from that spot ever since, and her hand still desperately clutched the piece of torn material.

* * *

Thomas Furnoa sat silently in his quarters. He marvelled at his own brilliance. 

It was completely by chance that one of his crew picked up the piece of material. Furnoa's keen eye had spotted the rich fabric.

"Where did you get that from?"

The toothless pirate, Gums by name, turned around and raised himself to his full height, no matter how much he was cowering inside. The Captain was a dangerous man.

"This, Sir?" Gums cringed. He caught himself too late. Of course, the Captain meant that.

Furnoa saw the man's reaction to his own stupidity. He didn't say anything, just smiled. The men on this ship always knew that the Captain demanded respect, nothing less.

Gums continued. "I found it, at the Governor's 'ouse. My 'and was bleedin' so I took it so I could wipe my 'and. It must've ripped when Marie run up the stairs, Sir. It's the same colour as her dress."

The Captain's mouth fell open. Gums readied himself for the blow of the Captain's fist.

It never came. Instead the bloody fabric was ripped from his hand.

Furnoa now chuckled at the look on Gums's face. It was the last thing the man had expected.

Furnoa had told the stupid girl that the Turners and Sparrow were dead, using the cloth as proof, the blood adding to the effect. It didn't matter that it belonged to someone else.

Furnoa smiled: his plan had worked. The girl had said or done anything else from that moment on. She was broken. This would make it so much it easier when the time came. A willing victim always was. Furnoa found no pleasure from murder: it was just an unavoidable necessity.

Of course there was always the chance that the girl would find out the truth, like if the Pearl ever caught them. He had no doubt that Sparrow and the Turners were on their way after them. Marie knew where they were headed. It was the reason she had run away. He wasn't stupid.

The Pearl was a fast ship. But his crew were loyal to him (if not scared, Furnoa thought) and were skilled fighters. All were hand picked by Furnoa himself. If the Pearl decided to mess with them, they would die.

So really he wasn't lying to the girl; merely predicting their fate.

A.N: Please review!


	8. Bonds that Tie

A.N- Had a MAJOR writer's block so I'm not too sure about this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Will stood on the deck of the Pearl, leaning on his arms on the side of the ship. The night was calm and the sea gentle. A slight breeze rustled his hair and the ship rocked gently. The breaking of the swell on the hull played a soft melody and Will found himself singing softly with it.

"Drink up my heartys, Yo Ho…"

Yes, it was on nights like this that most men enjoyed their life as a pirate.

But Will wasn't most men. Most men didn't have the love of their life lost somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

Elizabeth 

Will closed his eyes, as if to sum up an image of her. This wasn't necessary, however, as she was in his head all day. Her lavender scent, her soft skin, those brown curls that framed her angelic face, her red lips that smiled at the sight of him…

Will squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to hold back the tears. But he didn't succeed- they fell silently to be lost forever in the deep ocean depths.

"That isn't going to help her, you know."

Will quickly wiped his eyes and turned around to see Marie. He smiled as she slowly walked over to join him.

"I know," he replied softly. "I just…can't get her out of my head."

Marie snorted and smiled slightly. "No need to tell us, Will. Jack's getting sick of your daydreaming while you 'work'. He's threaten to throw you into the brig instead of having you rip the sails when your suppose to be repairing them." She gave him a matter-of-factly look.

Will had to smile slightly at that.

Marie stared at her brother. Will was a complicated person, a bit like her in fact. They had both had a rough childhood, and both were always searching for where they belonged. Marie had spent her whole life searching for her brother. And now she could lose him again…because of that man she had stupidly trusted. Furnoa had taken away everything in Will's life away from him…and Marie couldn't help but feel that it was her fault; she had basically led them to Elizabeth.

"Will…I want to thank you."

Will was puzzled. "For what?"

"For accepting me. I felt sure that you would just laugh in my face, tell me you had no sister. I thought you would hate me."

Marie felt tears spring to her eyes under the influence of her own words. She squeezed them shut but felt Will's arms around her. He held his sister tightly and she sobbed into his chest. He whispered quietly to her.

"Marie, I never would have sent you away. I was so ashamed with myself when I realised I had forgotten you. You were my world for the little time we where together. And I felt sure you would hate me."

He held her at arm's length and lifted her head up. "But let's stop thinking about it now, Marie. We've found each other and that's all that matters." He smiled.

Marie wiped the tears away and hugged him again. "Thank you brother."

Will kissed her cheek. He thought about the journey so far. Elizabeth was always on his mind but one thing always stopped him from getting completely sick with worry over her…Marie. Whenever he thought about Elizabeth, he always felt a light touch on his arm and then saw Marie giving him a worried look. He soon pushed those thoughts from his mind and would concentrate on what he was doing, not only for Elizabeth's sake but also for Marie's. He wouldn't hurt her again but becoming a broken man, not after she had just found him. And it wasn't good for Elizabeth either…

Marie saw Will's pensive look. She gave him a quick kiss, "We will find her, Will. I promise."

* * *

Jack watched his too friends. He had been watching them for a long time now, seeing their relationship grow. Without Marie, Jack wasn't sure if Will would have carried on.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Cap'n?"

Jack turned around to see Ana-Maria smiling at him.

"What is?" he said in his usually gruff tone.

"That," she replied gesturing to Will and Marie. "It's wonderful to see love like that."

"Oh yeah, sure is." Jack was puzzled and, to be honest, slightly worried. He had never seen Ana-Maria like this before.

"Have you ever felt like that, Cap'n?" She turned to him, still smiling. "Wanted more than anything else in the world?"

Jack backed away slightly. "Oh…um…no, not really, being a pirate an' all."

They were quiet for a few minutes and Jack suddenly felt quite sad as he watched Will and Marie. Rarely in his life had he come across someone who trusted him, someone who _cared _about him. Bootstrap Bill and Will maybe, but he had never felt, what had Ana-Maria said, 'wanted more that anything else in the world'. Being a pirate he thought he didn't need it, but looking at the sight before him, it seemed he was missing out on a lot of things.

Ana-Maria's sigh brought him out of his thoughts. She turned to go but placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. She spoke quietly.

"We need you, Cap'n."


End file.
